<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Cat's Away by CitrusSmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390937">When the Cat's Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSmut/pseuds/CitrusSmut'>CitrusSmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Demons, Doggy Style, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fantasy, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSmut/pseuds/CitrusSmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Amira is left alone with Prince Ferran while their lover travels to court for a few weeks. While she was warned how insatiable the Faerie Prince was she gets a glimpse of his more bestial side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amira/Ferran, Amira/Ferran/Amaranthe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Cat's Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out my art along with the designs for these characters on my NSFW twitter! https://twitter.com/CitrusSmut</p>
<p>-All content warnings are summed up in the tags<br/>-I was surprised how many people read the first fic and wanted to make a sequal. I may write more in the future.<br/>-Don't like, Don't Read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amira had not yet experienced Ferran’s full attention when Amaranthe was gone. While their lakeside manor was nothing to scoff at in terms of size the Faerie Prince seemed intent on showering her with all of his affections. Whether she was scouring the surrounding land for bugs to pin or peacefully reading inside he was at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That morning was no different, the Countess had warned her that their Faerie lover was quite insatiable, but it hadn’t seemed to dawn on the Princess until she was awakened by a hand on her breast and one between her large thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning ‘Mira,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the shell as light filtered through the sheer curtains. Amira was too tired to do anything but grumble into her pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t even had breakfast yet…” She whined though didn’t protest the pleasant friction between her legs, she barely held back a moan as he tweaked her nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I make you a yummy breakfast do I get a reward?” He questioned, an impish look on his face that Amira could sense despite facing the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you bring it to me in bed.” She replied, acting more obstinate than she actually was. He pulled his hands from her and yawned as he sat up and stretched. Amira rolled over on her back  watching as he lazily threw on some clothes. She enjoyed the way his muscles moved under his clothing, he made everything look small. She couldn’t help but stare as the light cast a warm glow on the ever cheery Spring Prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferran made his way down the winding staircase, glad that the manor was nowhere near as grand as the castle he grew up in. He often felt lost in the big palace, more rooms than he could count- as well as siblings. This was small to him, simple, no needless conversation from people he hardly knew- just him and the women he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got to the kitchen he moved around it with a natural confidence, as he did most things. He grabbed some eggs and cracked them over a skillet, a pleasant hiss made as they heated up. He didn’t have to think much when he was cooking, the smells made sense, they told him what he needed to add, assured him when something was good. While the precision of baking was Amaranthe’s specialty, he excelled at cooking. As he scrambled the eggs he made sure they were just to Amira’s liking, light and fluffy, served with buttered toast. As he finished up the eggs he started on the pancakes, having prepared the batter as he worked on the eggs. Eventually the smell drew the portly Demon Princess down and she sat at the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted breakfast in bed pillow Princess?” He chuckled as she yawned, looking darling in her black frilly nightgown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m allowed to change my mind.” She was really just impatient, and a bit lonely. She was used to his company. The smell of bacon as it sizzled on the skillet however was what had really prompted her to pull herself from the comfort of their bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough, I am glad to have you grace my presence ‘Mira.” He grinned, eliciting a small smile from the usually dour faced demoness. There was something about his idiotic smile and earnest demeanor that charmed her. He wasn’t the brightest by any means but he always knew how to make her smile and laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough Ferran had prepared quite the spread for the two of them, pouring Amira some orange juice before sitting down and digging into his meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you think Amaranthe will return?” Amira questioned absently as she poured syrup all over the stack of hotcakes before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in a couple weeks give or take, it depends on how long the talks at the Celestial court go. You know how the Seraphim like to talk though.” He answered with a shrug, taking a bite of egg after adding an appropriate amount of salt and pepper. It was never easy when the Seraph left, though it wasn’t nearly as lonely with Amira around. He was glad that he wasn’t alone and that the two of them got so much time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s why you’ve been so insufferable.” Amira raised a brow playfully, her words far harsher than her actual meaning. While he was overbearing at times she couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t enjoying the attention- though she certainly tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, what do you expect? Am I not supposed to shower you with my full affection? I would think you’d be a little lonely without two of us spoiling you.” He laughed crunching on his toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira flushed deeply at the comment “Well- I- you’re just too used to having both of us shower </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>with love.” She countered, knowing full well there was truth to his statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no secret. But you seem to be intent on acting like you don’t feel the same.” He teased her, finishing his orange juice. He was always quick to finish his drink before his food. He never could get the hang of making it last throughout the meal, he poured himself another glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Amira had no words to counter or scold him with so instead she pouted as she finished up her food, a bit of syrup sticking to the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do I still get my reward even though I didn’t bring you breakfast in bed?” He questioned with a raised brow, unable to tear his eyes away from the syrup at the corner of her mouth. She seemed to notice and huffed, dabbing away at the stray food daintily with her handkerchief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are unbelievable!” She scolded, though she really just wanted to play hard to get. She liked the way he looked at her with those hungry amber eyes despite how equally embarrassed it made her as heat pooled in her center at the thought of what he wanted to do with her. “I think I’ll make you wait! You could use some civilization.” She turned her nose up and returned upstairs to get herself dressed for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze was pleasant as always in the realm of the Spring Fae, the weather more than enjoyable for a day of bug hunting and the sky blue and clear. Amira wore light clothing for this endeavor, not her usual layers of skirts. Ferran sat on their porch watching as Amira snuck up on butterflies in their picturesque garden, just barely missing a particularly big one. He loved when she knelt over to observe the insects, her ass in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as quickly as he was taken with the sight he was behind her, arms around her waist and bent over enough to kiss the shell of her ear. The princess quickly shrugged him off though, once again curbing his lust filled attempts to distract her from her day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared off this beetle I was trying to capture.” Amira frowned up at him, her little arms crossed and her lips set into her trademark pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it a cool beetle? The kind with horns?” He questioned, always interested in her little hobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact it was. I was going to pin it for you and hang it up in our room.” He felt a twinge of guilt for interrupting her, though it was hard to control himself the longer she made him wait. The anticipation was driving him over the edge and while it turned him on it also awakened the more bestial side of himself. Faerie were like that, always given to natural instinct, finding difficulty in self restraint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ‘Mira.” He truly was but his mind was abuzz with thoughts of a more lewd nature, of tearing her clothes off right then and there, fucking her until she could no longer take it. He sighed, trying to clear his head, he would have to avoid the girl if he had any hopes of holding out to her liking. “I think I’ll Conlaoch for a hunt then,” he suggested, the white wolf perking its ears up at the word, stirred from its slumber on the patio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferran went out on his hunt with his trusty companion, bringing back a nice stag, draped over his shoulders. He carried the creature with ease as Conlaoch followed him, licking his chops, white fur covered in blood. While the thrill of the hunt satiated the Faerie Prince in the short term in the end it only fueled his drive, his thoughts of filling the Princess’ cunt with his seed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira was seated in a cosy armchair reading by the fire when Ferran returned home. She heard the door though feigned disinterest as he entered their home. She was surprised however that he hadn’t immediately B-lined for her, wasn’t undressing her and fucking her on their bear rug that instant. When she heard him start to ascend the stairs she peeked her head over the armchair, only catching a glimpse of his back as he went upstairs. Suddenly the tables had turned, and she quite frankly felt slighted after numerous attempts by the other to bed her earlier in the day. Had he suddenly lost interest? She frowned and set her book aside, tiptoeing up the stairs and following in his shadow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferran hadn’t noticed her at first, focused on giving her space and controlling his thoughts as he went to wash up after the hunt. He undressed in their room, taking the opportunity to toss his clothes aside haphazardly while Amaranthe was absent. From the shadows Amira watched quietly, admiring the other as he slipped out of his smallclothes and heated water for a bath. She slipped away when he got in the bath, deciding to surprise him when he was done. Quietly she undressed, finding some lingerie and lacing it up, her breasts practically spilling out of her corset as she got on the bed. She was flushed as she laid down waiting, anticipating this interaction all day, thinking about it more than she wanted to admit. She couldn’t help but reach a hand between her legs, spreading them slightly and rubbing herself through her panties, desperate for some relief and impatient as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferran could smell her arousal, it was like a switch had been flipped and he was out of the bath without thought, still wet as he encountered the Demoness with her panties pulled to the side and her fingers inside herself, soft moans escaping her. It took her a moment to realize he was there, and before she could protest about him getting the bed wet he was between her thighs, hands parting them more as he ran his tongue along her slit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferran-” She could hardly protest as he parted her folds with his tongue lapping at her clit. He didn’t respond, too consumed with sucking on her clit and making her moan as he ate her out. His hands gripped on to her inner thighs causing her to whimper. She could feel herself edging on orgasm when he stopped, she whined and rubbed her legs together for any kind of friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face glistened with her slick and he licked up what he could on the corners of his mouth. With ease he picked up the Princess, draping her across his lap, her cunt puffed out between her ass cheeks. “All day you’ve made me wait,” He began, sending a shiver up Amira’s spine at his unusually firm words and tone. “And then you taunt me, touching yourself like that” He struck her ass firmly, enough to leave a red imprint from his hand on her skin, a pleasant ripple upon impact. “All day I’ve had to smell you…” He struck her other side, harder, the noise making his cock hard and the Princess letting out a small cry. “Are you set on driving me mad?” When Amira attempted to speak up again he struck the other side harder than the last, causing tears to prick the corners of her eyes, framed by dark lashes. Her cunt ached to be filled, the sting of his hand turning her on even more. Normally Amaranthe was the strict one, the one who took charge and punished her. This was a side of Ferran she hadn’t really seen but she liked. “I can smell how much you want it, beg.” He instructed her though Amira naturally was obstinate. At her refusal he struck her ass harder, some tears falling down her chin out of reflex despite her enjoyment. When she expected another strike she felt his big hand rub her wet core, and she instinctively backed into his hand, whining for more. “You need to beg.” He reminded her as he took the hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Ferran, I want you inside me. Please-” She pleaded between frustrated tears “Please, please, please…” His cock twitched as she pleaded and he could no longer hold out, repositioning her so that she was lined up with his cock. He lowered her onto him and she moaned as she felt like he was splitting her in two. She always wondered how she could fit something so big inside herself, the thought only made her painfully more needy however. She began to ride him, her wet cunt continually taking his cock as she bobbed up and down , his hands guiding her hips. As he raised her up he took hold of the lace of her bodice between his teeth, pulling the string so it came undone as she slid back down. She gasped a bit as her large breasts were freed from the confines of her corset, her nipples erect in the cold chill of their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferran didn’t waste time, quickly taking her nipple into his mouth and gently tweaking it between his teeth as he rolled his hips into hers, a steady ‘smack’ sounding out every time their skin collided. Amira couldn’t help but become loud at that point unsure of how much longer she could take it as the stimulation became more and more unbearable. Without warning her orgasm hit her like a wave, causing her to squirt and cover him in the liquid. As she clenched around him and rode out her orgasm he came, filling her with his cum as he groaned, his grip tightening on her hips and holding her there so she could take every last drop of his seed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira panted, out of breath and slumped over in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder as she continued to hold him inside of her, cum beginning to leak out. As she finally caught her breath Ferran pulled her off his cock and laid her on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute you believe I’m finished with you,” He commented, causing the tired princess to flush once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?” She questioned, her voice quiet as she heard him shift and reposition as her head laid on her pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you, you torment me all day and think I’m finished?” He leaned over her whispering in her ear and causing heat to once again pool in her core. As he leaned over her she felt his cock erect once more against her folds, his hands on her hips. Her legs quivered as he held her up, once again lining his cock up with her entrance and pushing the head in, eliciting a gasp from the Demoness. “Amaranthe will be so jealous when she returns and finds you heavy with my child. I know she wanted our first to be hers…” He commented as he bottomed out inside Amira, biting the lobe of her ear as she worried her bottom lip. She was ashamed at how much the thought turned her on, how it made her throb with a need to be filled once more. For once she was glad the Faerie prince had such incredible stamina, all she wanted was to be fucked all night long, used as his own little breeding pet. Quickly she was taken from these thoughts as he began to thrust into her, crying out each time they collided and she was once again beside herself with need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferran ruthlessly pounded into her, his hands completely controlling her hips as he kissed the back of her neck, leaving dark bruises in his wake. He groaned as each thrust became more desperate and Amira used what little energy she had left to roll her hips back into him, tits bouncing lewdly. She couldn’t take it anymore and gave into orgasm, the second one hitting her much harder than the first, her toes curling as she clenched around the large man, ruining the bedding as she squirt once more. Ferran groaned, ribbons of cum filling the Princess again. She whined as he pulled out and she collapsed onto the bed, weakly reaching for her cunt in a desperate attempt to keep his seed inside her just a little longer as he rolled off to her side. She panted, glancing at him with big dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope you’re not finished.” She gave him a weak smile, a cheekiness in her tone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>